Hot Girls at Hogwarts
by SueCrue
Summary: Aurelia and Millie are two beautiful girls who come to Hogwarts where they meet lots of new friends and the evil Gaylord Jackson. Can they stop his evil plot with the dark lord before its too late?
1. Chapter 1 Aurelia

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Harry Potter and all things Harry Potter related are property of J.K. Rowling, with the exception of Aurelia, Millie, Iris, Bethenny, Cornelius, Caine, Professor Deville, Gaylord, Destiny, and Thia, and possibly a few others (but I think thats everyone)**

"Aurelia, there's a letter in the mail for you," Aurelia Rose Ridali

came downstairs into the kitchen where her mother was calling her. Her

mother handed her a letter that was addressed to her. Aurelia accepted

it reverently. She felt that this letter was important. It had this

vibe to it, that told Aurelia that it was important. Curiously, she

opened it up. It read:

Dear Ms. Aurelia Rose Ridali,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attatched is a letter of necessary

supplies needed for your first year. We look forward to seeing you

this term.

Sincerely Professor Albus Dumbledor, Headmaster of Hogwards.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Aurelia asked her mother. Aurelia's

mother was silent for a while.

"It's about time you knew the truth Aurelia," Her mother said.

"The truth about what?" Aurelia asked.

"I'm not really your mother, I'm your aunt." Aurelia's mother said,

looking like she was going to cry, "Your parents were wizards too.

They were part of some group called the Order of the Phoenix. I don't

know much about it, but it had something to do with how they died."

"So the Order of the Phoenix was sort of like a gang?" Aurelia asked.

"I don't know dear," Aurelia's aunt said, "But tomorrow we'll go get

your stuff for Hogwarts."

The next day they went to a place called diagon alley. Aurelia bought

her wand, robes, books. She also bought a owl. She was a snowy owl,

and Aurelia decided to name her Crystal, because she thought such a

pretty animal deserved a pretty name. Aurelia loved animals, and when

she bought Crystal, she realized that it would mean saying good bye to

her other pets for the year. She realized that she would miss her

horses King, Lady, and Cydonia; and her dog Princess. She had a cat

too, but her aunt agreed to let her bring Princess to Hogwarts with her.

"You're the only one who likes her," her aunt said when she asked,

"And your the only person he likes. By all means take her with you."

Aurelia was under the impression that no one else in her family liked

Pricess. It was true that she wasn't the nicest cat, but Aurelia loved

him and could cuddle with the cat all day. She was glad when her aunt

let her take Princess to Hogwards. People told Aurelia that she was a

likeable person so she wasn't too worried about not having friends,

but she was still glad to have Crystal and Princess accompany her to

Hogwarts.

Finally, the day came that she was both looking forward too and

nervously waiting for came. Today she would leave for Hogwarts! She

had to take a plane the night before to England since she lived in

Russia. She spent the day before packing all of her stuff. She made

sure to include some pictures of her pets and her friends and her

family. She was really going to miss them.

When she arrived at the train station Aurelia looked at her ticket.

Platform 9 3/4? That couldnt be right. She looked around the train

station, then she saw another girl with a cart full of Hogwarts

supplies. Aurelia ran up to her.

"Excuse me," She said politely, "Are you going to hogwarts?"

"Yes," said the girl.

"You don't happen to know where platform 9 3/4 is, do you?"

"It's right over here," the girl said, "Between platforms 9 and 10.

It may sound crazy, but you have to run into that pillar there." she

pointed to a large brick pillar.

"Thats crazy!" Aurelia said.

"We'll go together," the girl suggested, "We'll hold hands!"

"Thats a great idea!" Aurelia said. So the two held hands and made

there way to platform 9 3/4.

"Thanks for helping me," Aurelia said greatfully to the girl.

"No problem," The girl said, "I'm Iris Jan-Qui by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Aurelia said, "My name is Aurelia Rose Ridali,

but you can call me Aurelia."

Aurelia boarded the train with Iris and they sat next to each other.

Soon, they were joined by two other girls named Mildred-Ethel Dilberta

Silverback (But preferred being called Millie) and Bethenny Harteau.

During the short train ride to Hogwarts, they became good friends.

Aurelia learned a lo about her new friends. Millie had the most

beautiful singing voice Aurelia had ever heard, Bethenney was a

champion on the regional quidditch team, and Iris took guitar lessons

from John Lennon! Aurelia told them all about her beautiful horses,

her dog, and all her friends and her five brothers. She showed them

Princess and Crystal and all the girls agreed that Pincrss was the

most adorable cat and that Crystal was a gorgeos owl!

Aurelia also gruadually became aware of the extremely good looking guy

in the compartment across from him. He had shaggy blond hair and

sparkling blue eyes his skin was flawless and he was the most handsome

boy Aurelia had ever laid eyes on and was playing cards with another

boy in the same compartment. I hope we're in the same house, Aurelia

thought as she stared longingly at the boy. I guess I'll find out

soon, she realized when the train came to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2Millie

Hot Girls at Hogwarts ch. 2

Mildred-Ethel Dilberta Silverback lived in a large mansion near the

Norwegian coast. There wasn't another house for another 6 miles, but

her parents liked it that way. Her parents were very old fashioned

people. The house itself was like an antique mall.

One morning, Mildred was reading a book on advanced potion making when

she heard her mother calling her name. Mildred came running over to

see what her mother wanted from her. When she got to her mother, her

mother handed her an enevelop. Mildred squealed with delight. It was

her hogwarts exceptance letter! She has been looking forward to

this day since the day she was born! Mildred already knew what the

letter would sat, but she tore it open anyways.

Dear Mildred-Ethel Dilberta Silverback

We arr pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwars

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We look forward to seeing you this

year.

Professer Albus Dumbledore.

"Wow! This is so exciting!" Mildred said.

"I'm very proud of you darling!" said her mother with a far off look

in her eyes "I need to speak with your father now why do you go

outside and practice your fluying?" so Mildred went outside. It was

quite a lovely backyard with a gazebo and a swimming pool, a tennis

court, and a huge grass field. In the summer, Mildred's father had

taught her how to fly on a broomstick to train for a sport called

Quidditch, her father was the Quidditch captain back when he went to

Hogwarts.

Mildred went over to the shed and got out her broomstick a Firebolt

which of course was new, being the only child had it's perks,

especially being the only child of some of the wealthiest parents in

the wizarding world. She mounted her broom and felt the familiar wood

handle and the engraving from her father "to my little Millie with

love, J.S." and took off.

When she was flying, she closed her eyes and imagined she was riding a

Pegasus into a sunset it was beautiful. After a few hours flying

around, she landed on the grass perfectly like she perfected just

weeks before and went into the house. She heard her mother and father

talking quietly in the kitchen and she tiptoed quietly away and went

upstairs to her room and found her cat Bella waiting outside the door

for her.

Mildred, like many other rooms in the mansion, had a huge bedroom with

a massive canopy bed, a ceiling-to-floor bookshelf and a door that

leads to a balcony. Bella sauntered in the room, she was complaining

as usual "mee-row" she said "oh quit complaining" said Mildred "your

just mad I wouldn't let you keep that dead mouse, mom and dad wouldn't

be very happy if they found a dead mouse in my room and neither would

I" Bella sneezed in protest and walked outside, jumped on a tree

branch and ran off into the night.

Mildred got ready for bed and got in but she couldn't sleep 'I'm

leaving for Hogwarts in less than two weeks' she thought to herself

'and tomorrow mom will take me to Diagon Alley. I can hrdly wait!' she

finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Mildred and her mom were in Diagon Alley shopping

for supplies "you brought the list right dear?" asked her mom "yup"

said Mildred "and Bella too. We need to get her a new cage" Bella

sneezed. "We need to go to Gringotts because you have no wizard

currency" said Mildred's mom "ok" said Mildred. When they got to

Gringotts, Mildred's mom took out 200 Galleons, 150 sickles, and 100

knuts for shopping.

As they left Gringotts, Mildred read over her list of supplies "why

don't you go into Flourish and Blotts and find what you need, Millie"

said Mildred's mom "I'll go and buy the rest of your things. I have

some errands to run anyways" "ok" said Mildred.

When she got her books she saw a family of read headed wizards

standing nearby, a good looking redheaded boy cought her eye and

smiled at her. She smiled back and saw another boy standing behind him

who looked oddly familiar. She knew she had seen that lightning-bolt

scar somewhere...

She walked into the pet store and a kindly witch greeted her

"welcome!" she said "what can I do for you?" "I need a new cage foer

my cat" said Mildred "oh yes I have just the thing" said the witch and

she ran to the back if the store and brought out q giant cage "oh no"

said Mildred "my cat isn't that big" "not to worry, hon" said the

witch "this cage is adljustable" "I'm sure I don't understand" said

Mildred "it adjusts to the size of the cat" she demonstrated on a

random cat that was roaming about the store and sure enough, when the

witch put the cat into the cage, it shrunk right before her eyes.

"Wow!" said Mildred "does it come in pink?" "yes" said the witch "I'll

take it" said Mildred.

When she left the pet store, the redheaded family was gone and so was

the familiarl looking boy 'that's too bad' thought Mildred 'that one

boy was cute' she smiled to herself and without knowing walked

straight into someone hard. So hard that she fell. "Oh I'm so sorry"

she said and the person turned around. It was the red haired boy who

smiled at her "don't worry about it" he said in a British accent 'ahhh

he's British!' she thought. He offered his hand to help her up and she

took it. "You dropped your books" he said "what?" said Mildred

dreamily "you dropped your books" repeated the boy "do you want me to

help you pick them up?" "no" said Mildred "I've got it but he bent

down and picked them up for her anyway. "Thanks" she said 'he's so

polite' she thought. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" asked the boy "yeah"

said Mildred "it's my first year" "great" said the boy "I hope your in

Gryffindor" he smiled "that's my house" "yeah" said Mildred "it was

nice meeting you by the way" said the boy "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley" he

held out his hand "Mildred Silverback" said Mildred and she shook his

hand "but you can call me Millie" he held onto her hand for a second

longer "I hope I'll see you around Millie" said Ron and he left.

The next thing Mildred needed was a wand so she went into a wand shop

called Ollivanders. When she went inside, literly everywhere was

crammed with boxes of wands "hello?" said Mildred "hello my dear!"

said an old man who came out from behind one of the many shelves "you

must be Miss Silverback, I've been expecting you!" 'how did he know

that?' Mildred thought to herself. "I assume you are looking for a

wand?" said Mr. Ollivander, Mildred nodded "well perhaps this one" he

said as he went to the very back shelf and pulled a box out "ebony and

unicorn hair, eght inches. Lovely" he handed the wand to Mildred and

the moment she took the wand a surge of power rushed through her, even

more powerful than one of he rides on the Firebolt. "Incredible" said

Mr. Ollivander "it is certainly not every day that the first wand

choice of a witch or wizard becomes the final choice. That is a very

good omen indeed". When Mildred paid for the wand and was about to

leave the store, Mr. Ollivander said "you ares destined for great

things Mildred-Ethel Dilberta Silverback".

When she got home she couldn't stop thinking about Ron and how he

couldn't take his eyes off her; she also keptthinking about that boy

with the funny scar "I know I've seen that boy somewhere before" she

said out loud. And for once in her life, school could not come fast

enough. The next day was the day she had been waiting for the entire

summer; the first day if Hogwarets! Mildred went downstairs and saw

her mom and dad were already there. "I'm not coming with you today, I

have to go to work" said Mr. Silverback "your mother will apparate the

both of you to King's Cross station" "go and get your things, dear"

said Mrs. Silverback Mildred ran upstairs and grabbed her trunk and

her cat and came back down. "Are you ready?" said Mrs. Silverback

after Mildred had said goodbye to her father "yes" said Mildred, she

always hated apparating "on the count of three" said Mrs. Silverback

"one-" she tried to concentrate on something that calmed her

"two-" then she remembered the boy from Diagon Alley

"three!" she held her breath and apparated.

After what seemed like months of torture, Mildred and her mother

finnsly arrived at King's Cross Station in London. "Now, we need to

find platform 9 3/4" said Mrs. Silverback "whaere do we find that?"

said Mildred "I'll show you" said Mrs. Silverback. They made their way

up to platforms 9 and 10 and stopped directly in between the two. "I

need you to do exactly as I say at this part" said Mrs. Silverback

"when no one is watching, you are going to run straight at this wall"

she pointed to the wall in between platforms 9 and 10 "I will follow

you and meet you on the other side". So Mildred closed her eyes and

ran at the brick wall as fast ad she could and ran into... Nothing.

She opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful train she had ever seen

in her entire life! It was a scarlet train with the words "Hogwarts

Express" written on it. It looked like the kind of train that came

straight out of a black and white film. Mildred saw her mother and

went up to say goodbye. "I hope you have fun in your first year of

Hogwarts" said Mrs. Silverback "I'll see you at Christmas!" Mildred

gave her mother one final hug and boarded the train and hoped to find

either a friendly face or an empty box car to sit in.

When she got on and looked around, all the box cars wrere full and she

turned around so suddenly that she ran into someone. 'Why am I always

doing that?" Mildred thought to herself "I'm so sorry!" she said to a

girl about her age "don't worry about it" the girl said with a smile

"I'm Bethenney by the way" said the girl "Bethenney Lavendar Harteau"

"I'm Mildred-Ethel Dilberta Silverback" she shook Bethenney's hand

"pleased to meet you" "looks like everywhere is full huh" said Mildred

"yup" said Bethenney "but I did see one with a couple of nice looking

girls" "let's go!" said Mildred. They came to a box car located at the

very back of the train and opened the sliding door, two girls looked

up from their conversation one with dark hair and the other with tawny

hair "Do you mind if we sit here?" asked Mildred "everywhere else is

full" "of course, come in" said the dark haired girl "Im Iris Jan-Qui

by the way" "I'm Aurelia Rose Ridali" said the tawny haired girl "I'm

Mildred-Ethel Dilberta Silverback" said Mildred "but you can call me

Millie" "I'm Bethenney Lavendar Harteau" said Bethenney "but you can

call me Bethenney" the girls laughed. They hit it off right away and

instantly became best froends, Bethenney told them about her

championship on the quidditch team, Iris told them she had taken

guitar lessons from John Lennon, Aurelia told them about all her

pets... And brothers, and Mildred sang a song for them. The girls were

talking so much none of them realized that the train had pulled into

the station "well this is it girls" said Mildred. She and her new

friends couldn't wait to get inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Aurelia

The girls were brought into the great hall to be sorted into their

houses, they were very excited they hoped they would all be in the

same house "I am very excited" said Aurelia "I hope we are all in the

same house!"

"Me too," said Iris.

"I also hope I'm in the same house as that hot guy on the train,"

Aurelia said dreamily. Eventually the room was settled down and an old

bearded man stepped up to the podium "that's professor Dumbledore"

Iris whispered to Milldred

"Wow," Aurelia said, "I've heard so much about this guy."

"He's a legend!" Iris said, "He's a great wizard."

"He's so... Old." Aurelia said

"Attention first year students," said a cat like woman. "You are

about to be sorted into your house. I when I call your name I wil put

the sirting hat on an you will be put unto you hoyses. You will be in

either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slurtherin."

"I hope I 'm in Alutherin," said one girl. Aurelia and Mildred

turned around to see two girls. One with Black hair and blue eyes and

the othe one had silvery blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "I hope I'm in

slytherin too," said the black gaired girl.

"I hope I'm not in slytheib if it means being with girls like those

two," said Mildred.

"First up, Thia Brycot," Said Prefessor Mcgonagal. The girl with the

silvery blond har stepper forward to the sortig hat. Profesor mcgonagl

pit the hay down on Thia's head.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted. The people at the Slytherin table

began to clap and cheer. Thia strutted happily towards the slutherin

table and took her seat.

"Caine Criatan!" Prodessor Mcgonagl said. The hot guy from the train

walked shyly up to the sorting hat. Aurelia watched him with keen

interest.

"You so like him!" Bethenny said to Aurela. Aurelia didn't say

anything. Instead, she just watched Caine walk up o the sorting hat.

He seemed nervous, but Aurelia didn't pay attention to thet. She just

watched him make his way yp to the sorting hat. He sat down on the

stool, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat said. Caine sighed with relief and made his way

to the ravenclaw table where the other ravenclaws welcomed him with

clapping and wild cheering.

"I hope I'm in ravelclaw," said Aurelia.

"Oh shut up," said Iris.

"Cornelius Dinkleberg!" said Mcgonnigle said. A boy walked up to the

sorting hat.

"Hey," said Iris, "I know that guy! He's my neighbor! I didn't know

he was a wizard!"

Aurelia shrugged. "Je's not as hot as Caine."

"Who cares," said Iris, "He's really nice. I should introduce you to

him."

"Gruffindor!" said the sorting hat when Mcgonafle put the sorting

hat on Cornelius' head. The gryffindors cheered as Cornelius sat down

at their table.

"Bethenny Harteau," Professor Mcgonagla said.

Millie wished Bethenny good luck as she pushe her way though the

crowd of first years to the sorting hat. She sa down on the stool.

"Tavenclaw!" The hat said when Professor Mcgonagal put it on her

haed. The Ravenclaw table errupted with cheers and clapping.

She's so lucky, Aurelia thought, She gets to be with Caine!

Mext Prodessor Mcgonagal called up someone xalled "Gaylord Jackson."

Aurelia, Mildred, and Iris all tried to hold in their laughter, along

with the other studesnt. Gaylord, who coincadently happened to even

look gay gave the crowd a evil glare.

"Looks like we better not get him angry," Aurelia said.

Mildred shrugged, "Why? What's ge going to do? Insult our sense in

fashion?" Iris, Mildred and Aurelia giggled.

Gaylord walked up to the sorting hat and sat down.

"Slytherin!" said the har.

The Slytherins gave half hearted cheers and claps. Aurelia didn't

blame them. After all, who wanted someone named Gaylord in their house?

Iris smirked.

"What?" said Aurelia.

"His name is Gaylord," said Iris.

"Whoa," said Aurelia, "Delayed reaction much!"

"Not really," said Iris, "I just fond it funny."

"I guess it is," Aurrelia said.

Next, Iris was called up to the sorting hat. She walked confidently

up to the sorting hat and sat down as Mcgonagal placed the hat on her

head.

"Gryfindor!" said the hat. The gryfindor table clapped and cheered

as Iris skipped happily over to the Gryffindor table.

A few more people were called up to get sorted. Aurelia waited

patiently for her turn. She felt very nervous.

A girl named Destiny Pharial was called up to get sorted. It was the

black haired girl from earlier. I hope I'm not stuck with her, Aurelia

thought.

"Slytherin!" The sorting har called before it was even placed on

Destiny's head. She grinned as she walked to the cheering slytherin

table.

"Aurelia Ridali," Proffessor Mcgonagla called. Aurelia walked

nervously up to the sorting hat. She wanted to be in either Gryffindor

with Iris or in Ravenclaw with Bethenny. And Caine, she thought

dreamily. Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad, Aurelia figured, she figured

she would probably meet new friends. But there would be no hot guys.

All of the first year boys weren't good looking. Besides, no one

could match Caine's good looks. He was the hotest guy Aurelia had ever

laid eyes on.

She looked out at all the students watching her eagerly. She saw

Caine siting at the Ravenclaw table. His shaggy blonde hair was

partially covering his blue eyes, But Aurelia coul tell he was looking

at her.

Aurelia sat down on the stool and felt Mcgonagal place the hat down

on her head."

"Hmm..." The hat said. Oh no! Aurelia thought, The hat doesn't know

where to put me! What's going to happen?

"There's so much potential with you," Th hat went on, "But where

will we put you? Which house will suit you best?" The hat hesitated

for a moment. "I know!" The hat said. Aurelia's heart started

pounding. This wa the moment she had been waiting for. The hat paused,

for dramatic effect. An eerie silence filled the room as everyone

waited to see where Aurelia would be placed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed. The gryffindor's started

cheering wildly, but she could hear Iris above all of them. Relieved,

she walked over to the table, smiling. The other Gryfinsors welcomed

her warmly as she took a seat next to Iris and across from Cornelius.

Professor Mcgonagal then called up Mildred. She walked up to the

sorting hat and sat down. The hat hesitated, just as it did with

Aurelia.

"I know!" the hat said, "Gryfindor!"

Iris and Aurelia started clapping and cheering even louder than any

other person at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm so glad you're with us!" Aurelia said to Mildred as Mildred sat

down next to her.

"Me too!" said Mildred, "I was worried that I'd be placed in a house

where I'd have no friends! But now I'm with you gys."

"We'll have lots of fun this year!" Iris said.

"With Bethenny, too," Mildred said.

"And Caine..." Aurelia said dreamily. Even now she could see him.

Because of of where he was sitting, he had his back facing her. But

even though she couldn't see his face, he was still beautiful.

"Oh shut up," said Iris, slapping her lightly on the arm, "You don't

even know him. He could be a total jerk for all we know."

"He seems like he would be a nice guy though," Aurelia said.

"So?" said Iris, "That doesn't mean he is!"

"Actually," said Cornelius, "I was sitting with him on the train. He

is really nice. He doesn't talk much though."

"Told ya!" said Aurelia to Iris.

"Oh yeah," Iris said suddenly, "I forgot to introduce you to my

friend." She gestured to Cornelius. "Aurelia, Mildred, this is

Cornelius."

"It's nice to meet you," said Cornelius.

"It's nice to meet you too," Aurelia and Mildred said.

Finally, the last first year student was sorted into their house.

Then, Sumbledor stepped forward. A silence fell over the great hall.

"I'd like to welcome back all of our students," Dumbledor said, "And

I'd also like to welcome our new first year students, I hope that you

enjoy your first year at Hogwarts. Also, I'd like to welcome a new

staff member we have." Dumbledor gestures to a fairly young woman. She

had brown hair and dark eyes that were like deep black voids, filled

with evil. And her expression was so serious that Aurelia wondered if

she ever smiled. "Students, this is Professor Agnes DeVille,"

Dumbledor said, "She will be your new Magic History teacher this year."

She looks absolutely one hundred percent pure evil, Aurelia thought.

She was not going to be looking forward to

Agic history. Dumbledor went over some rules and then when he was

finished, the feast began.

Tonnes of food randomly appeared on all the tables.

"Whoa!" said Aurelia, "That was awesome!"

"You're in a wizard and witchcraft school," said Mildred, "Get used

to it."

"I know," said Aurelia," But this is all so new to me!"

As they ate, they began to talk amongst themselves. Cornelius told

them a bit about himself. He had an older brother named Bert, who

annoyed him more than anything. He spent a lot of his time playing

video games and reading anime, Most of his friends were girls, he

played alot of card games, most of which Aurelia gad never even heard

of. And, he never studied for a single test in his life. Ever. But

yet, he did well in every subject.

"We'll have to introduce you to Bethenny when we get around to it,"

Iris said to Cornelius, "She's really nice."

"This is going to be a great year!" Aurelia said, "I just know it!"


	4. Chapter 4 Millie

When the food was all gone and the conversations had died down,

Dumbledore once again walked up to the podium. "Attention students!"

he yelled over the chatter "now that the first year students have been

sorted there are a few announcements I must make" the older students

groaned "now, now, children, we must adress these issuez for the

younger children" he continued "the forbiddon forest stands up to it's

name, therefore we don't want any students going in there, as there is

no guarantee of them coming out alive, secondly, and this is extremely

important, there have been reports about mass murderer Sirius Black

escaping from Azkaban prison" there was a nervous buzzing amongst the

students. "No need to worry, the ministry has it all under control

they have sent out Dementors to protect the school grounds" the

buzzing grew louder "I don't like the sound of this" Iris whispered to

Mildred and Aurelia. They shook their heads "They are stationed at

each entrance of the school grounds" Dumbledotr continued "so nobody

is to leave without permisson is that understood?" everybody nodded

"good" Dumbledore said "I warn you, however, that it is not in the

nature of a Dementor to be understanding so give them no readon to

harm you, and finally, I welcome to Hogewarts a new teacher, Professor

Lupin will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so I

expect you to treat our new teachers respectfully as you would any

teacher" DeVille glared into the audience and Lupin smiled "well he

doesn't look too bad does he?" said Mildred pointing to Lupin, but as

she did, she spotted a familiar readheaded boy in the crowd. She

blushed. "Whats wrong, Millie?" said Iris "oh nothing" said Mildred

"you were looking at someone" Iris said suspiciously "is it anyone I

know?" "I don't know what your talking about" said Mildred "ok" said

Iris.

"Ok students" said Dumbledore "now that all announcements are made you

are free to go, first years, just follow the rest of your housemates"

everybody got up and went their seperate ways. "So" said Cornelius

"how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" "good" said Iris "really good"

said Aurelia who was gazing off at Caine's direction "yeah" said

Millie "it's too bad Bethenney isn't in Gryfdindor" "yeah" said Aurelia.

Mildred wasn't noticing where she was going and she walked right into

someone. Hard. She fell over and looked up and there was Ron "this

seems to happen to us quite alot" he said and he offered his hand.

Mildred took it "I didn't know you went to Hogwarts" she said as he

helped her off the ground "yeah" he said "it's my third year" "oh

that's cool" said Mildred she couldn't help but think of how good

Ron's hand felt in hers "oh, these are my friends, Harry and Hermione"

said Ron. "Wait Harry" said Mildred "Harry Potter?" "yeah" said Harry.

"Wow!" said Mildred "it's such an honor!" she shook his hand. She knew

he looked familiar. "And you must be Hermoine" she shook the hand of a

bushy haired girl "nice to meet you" she said. "Who's your friend?"

said Iris who came out of nowhere with Aurelia and Cornelius "oh this

is Ron, Hermione, and Harry" "oh my god! It's Harry Potter!" said Iris

"I'm a huge fan!" Harry blushed "well it's not like I did anything

THAT special. I was a baby after all" "Baby or not you still nearly

killed one of the most dangerous wizards of all time" said Mildred

"yeah but he's still out there somewhere " said Harry "I reckon he

isn't gone for good" "Hurry up Gryffindors!" yelled the prefect and

they went on their way. Mildred and her friends finally got to the

Gryffindor common room and stopped in front of a painting of a fat

lady "password?" the lady asked the prefect which happened to be one

of Ron's older brothers "Fortuna Major" he said and the painting swung

open.

Everyone got inside and looked around. It was the coziest room most of

the people had ever seen! It reminded Mildred of one of the tea rooms

she had at home with it's overstuffed chairs, wood fireplace, and warm

ambiance.

Professor McGonagall entered the crowded common room "I have some

announcements regarding the rules of the common room" the older

students sighed "this is for everyone" said McGonagall raising her

voice. "Now, as I was saying-" Mildred zoned out on the rules of the

common room and focused only on Ron, she hoped he didn't catch her

staring in case he found that a bit creepy, but, to her dismay he did

but returned her stare with a smile. Mildred blushed and immediately

looked away. "There are absolutely no students out of bed after lights

out" said McGonagall continuing with her lengthy list "and finally be

on your guard. That concludes our rules, off you go. Get some rest, we

shall see you all bright and early tomorrow morning for your classes".

Professor McGonagall marched away.

After almost everybody were in their dorms Mildred was still there

sitting in front of the fireplace "mind if I join you?" said a voice,

she looked up and it was Ron. Mildred nodded and he took a seat next

to her. "Nervous?" he asked "a little" Mildred confessed "don't worry"

he said "I was nervous about my first year as well but with the help

of my friends and family I realized there was nothing to be afraid of"

he smiled that adorable smile that made Mildred blush whenever she saw

it "I guess your right" said Mildred and she turned to face Ron, he

started to lean a little closer to Mildred and she did too until Iris

came out of nowhere "where were you for the past half-hour?" both Ron

and Mildred jumped "oh I was here" said Mildred "hey Ron" said Iris

"hi Iris" said Ron "let's go, it's nearly twelve o'clock" said Iris

and she went back to the girl's dorm. "I'll see you tomorrow, Millie"

said Ron and he bent down and gave Mildred a swift peck on the cheek

"night" said Mildred and they both made their way to their dorms,

Mildred couldn't wait to tell her friends what happened.


	5. Chapter 5 Aurelia

Aurelia woke up bright and early the next morning. She was super

excited to start all her classes. So excited, that she ran over to

Milli and Iris's beds. "Wake up you guys!" she shouted, "It's our

first days of class! Hurry up and getready for breakfast. They all got

their clothes on and went downstairs to the great hall to enjoy a

delicious breakfast.

"We have Magic history first," Aurelia said, looking down at her

schedule.

"Well that's goingto be fun to wake up to every morning," Iris said,

"From what I heard, it'll put us right back to sleep."

"You never know," Aurelia said, "It could be interesting. I'm really

excites!"

"I heard Professor Deville is really mean too," Iris said, "In fact,

some say she's a death eater!"

"That's nonsense!" Millie said, "Dumbledor would never let a death

eater work at Hogwarts."

"That's true," Iris said, "But that's not going to change the fact

that magic history is going to be an absolutely dreadful clas."

As tey walked to their first class, they got so caught up in their

conversation that Aurelia wasn't watching where she was going and she

walked right into another person and she dropped all her books.

"Are you ok?" The person that she bumped into asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aurelia said as she picked up her books. She

looked up and saw Caine, looking down at her with his dazzling

sapphire eyes. Oh no, Aurelia thought, I just made a conplete fool out

of myself in frot of him! Oh well, at leas he knows I exist now.

She started to walk away all embarassed with her friends. Then she

heard Caine calling her. He ran to catch up to her.

"You dropped this," Caine said, handing Aurelia her wand.

"Oh, thanks," Aurelia said. She took the wand from him.

"No problem," Caine said, "I'm Caine by the way."

"I know," Aurelia said, "I mean, I know that now but I didn't

before. I'm Aurelia."

"Well, I'll see you around, I guess," Caine said.

"Get away from him!" someone screeched from out of nowhere. Aurelia

turned and saw Destiny glaring at her. Thia was standing right next to

her. "He's mine! I already told you that!" Destiny shputed, "If I

catch you flirting with him one more time, you'll regret jt, mark my

words."

"Hey," said Millie, "stop harassing my friend. She didn't do

anything!"

"No, please stay out of this Millie," Aurelia said.

"What's going on?" Came a voice. A silence fell over the hallway. It

was professor Lupin.

"She tried to beat me up!" Destiny said.

"What?" Aurelia said, "I did not!"

"Yes she did!" Thia said, "I saw it! She was about to punch her

right in the face right before you came!"

"That's not true!" Millie said.

"I know," said Lupin, "Now how about you get to class before I have

to give you all detention." That being said, they all left to their

first classes.

As it turned out, Iris was right about professo Deville. Aurelia

thought she seemed nice at first, but she was quickly proven wrong.

And not only was she mean, but she was really, extremely boring. For

an entire class, Aurelia was forced to listen to professor Deville

ramble on about the history of magic and why it's an important subject

and blah blah blah. The only good part about that class was that Caine

was in it. Aurelia spent most of her time thinking about him. And he

was sitting very close to her. Right in front of her actually.

By the end of class, half the class was either asleep or half

asleep, and the other half had to stay in at lunch for some reason or

another. Magic history was not going to be a class to look forward

too. At least Caine was in it though.

As she was walking to her next class with her friends, she realized

that she forgot her notebook in the class room.

"Oh no!" Aurelia said, "I forgot my notebook on Porfessor Deville's

class! I need to go back and get it!"

"Ok, hopefully Deville doesn't kill you," Iris said.

"Oh, thanks, that's real assuring," Aurelia said sarcasticaly. She

turned around and saw Caine.

"Hey Aurelia," He said.

"Hi Caine," Aurelia said, hoping she wouldn't make a fool out of

herself this time in front of him.

"Forgetting something?" Caine asked, handing her her notbook. "You

left it on your desk," he said as aurelia took it back from him.

"Thanks," Aurelia said.

"Hey!" Destiny said, coming out of nowhere, "I told you never to

talk to him again!" Before anyone could even protest, Destiny raised

her wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!" She shouted. Aurelia was sent flying

across the room and landed hard on the stone floor.

"Thats what you get!" Aurelia heard Destiny say. Then everything

went black.


End file.
